Despues de todo
by gabyta.weasley
Summary: Lo que paso entre el ultimo capitulo de DH y el epilogo.Recomendado solo para los que leyeron DH. Pesiima para los summary !


_-Esa varita genera mas problemas que beneficios-dijo Harry-.Y sinceramente…-Dio la espalda a los retratos; ya solo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre Gryffindor, y se pregunto si Kreacher podría subirle un sándwich.-Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenia asignado en esta vida._

Pero ¿Qué paso después? Quizás mi fic este un poco repetido, lo que paso entre el final del ultimo capitulo de Las Reliquias de la Muerte y el epilogo.

Espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews.

Gabita.Weasley

Capitulo 1: El principio del final

Alguien golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos en la torre Gryffindor.

-¿Puedo pasar?, se que lo único que quieren es descansar después de todo lo que a sucedido pero quiero estar con ustedes-

Harry reconoció de inmediato la voz de la chica, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-Ginny, pasa, no hay problema- le dijo Harry, lo único que quería era abrasar a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, no los quería mo…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Harry la abraso.

-Bueno creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos-dijo Ron mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano y salían.

-Te e extrañado demasiado Harry, no sabia donde estabas, como estabas, te quería ver y no podía… y luego…-

-Tranquila, ya paso todo, el se ha ido de nuestras vidas y del mundo-le dijo Harry-yo también te extrañe mucho, pero ahora podremos estar juntos, sin nadie que nos lo impida-

Harry le acariciaba el cabello a la chica mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, se acostaron y siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos abrasados el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny ya se había levantado cuando Harry despertó.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica mientras lo besaba-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien-dijo Harry mientras le correspondía el beso-¿y tu?-

-Mejor que nunca-le dijo la pelirroja-te traje desayuno-le dijo mientras le pasaba una bandeja llena de cosas-supuse que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba- ¿Ron y Hermione ya se levantaron?

-No lo se, creo que pasaron la noche juntos, pero desde ayer que no los veo- respondió la chica mientras se echaba a la boca una tostada.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a vestir, luego bajaron y se sentaron frente al lago,

los terrenos del colegio estaban vacíos, estaban todos descansando. Ginny se sentó encima de Harry mientras este la abrasaba. En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione corriendo de la mano.

-Hola¿Cómo durmieron?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Bien y ustedes-dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

-Bien-respondió Hermione.-Creo que están ocupados, mejor nos vamos.

-No quédense, no se preocupen, hace mucho tiempo que no compartimos un momento juntos-dijo Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron frente a Harry y Ginny, la chica apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras el le tomaba la mano.

-Veo que me perdí de mucho-dijo Ginny al notar el gesto de su amiga y su hermano.

-No, nosotros no…no es lo que tu crees…-dijeron al unísono mientras se soltaban.

-A no¿Y como explican lo del beso de ayer?-dijo Harry.

-¿Se besaron¿Cómo yo no lo supe?-dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, ustedes ganan-dijo Hermione.

-Sabia que eso pasaría tarde o temprano-dijo Ginny.

-¿Porque sabias que pasaría eso? -dijo Ron mientras volvía a tomar la mano de la castaña y ella volvía a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Por la forma en que se miraban, ustedes no se daban cuenta pero siempre se miraban de reojo, aunque siempre discutían-dijo la chica.

-¿Y que me dicen de ustedes?-pregunto Hermione

-No, no estamos comprometidos-dijo la pelirroja

-Pero pronto lo estaremos-le dijo Harry al oído a Ginny y esta sonrió.

-Hey ¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto Ron.

-Nada, no me dijo nada-respondió la pelirroja.-Quiero que me cuenten de su viaje¿Cómo fue¿Qué paso?-.

Y así estuvieron toda la mañana conversando, contándole a Ginny todo lo que había pasado en su viaje.

-¿Queee¿Cómo que murió Dobby?, que horror pero no puede ser-dijo la chica.

-Si, fue muy triste para todos nosotros, gracias a Dobby estamos vivos-dijo Hermione.

A Harry aun le dolía pensar en toda la gente que murió luchando contra Voldemort y los mortífagos.

-Pero ya todos los mortífagos pagaron por sus daños, algunos escaparon, otros no-dijo Harry.-Pero todo acabo, ya podemos vivir felices y tranquilos-.

Estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, hasta que Ginny se quedo completamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry, quien estaba acostado al igual que Hermione y Ron, después de un rato cayeron todos dormidos.


End file.
